Medic
While everyone would love the opportunity to receive the healing magics of the great churches, genius alchemists or noble paladins, the service of such heroes is a rare and valuable thing. Not everyone can afford the cost of such potent magics. For the rest of the world, natural healers great and small service those who are in need of care. On the battlefield, where wounds, disease and death run rampant, the ones who answer this call are known as medics. These brave warriors possess a keen wisdom and insight into the healing arts, which they use to aid their brothers on the field of combat. Though a medic’s hands can heal, they are no slouches in combat, and their strength in arms can rival any warrior. Adventures: Medics often begin their adventuring careers alongside friends or companions whom they’ve known for some time. The medic’s natural concern for others leads them to follow those important to them, to ensure their survival. Other medics may have begun their careers in the military, and thus adventure as part of special missions set out by their commanders. Still others are simply mercenary, offering their services to whomever provides the coin. Characteristics: The nature of a medic’s job requires a calm, forceful demeanor. Medics cannot be ones to shy away from gore, filth, or horror of any kind and they do not rattle easily. This calm and dedicated personality often makes them a reliable companion. Alignment: Any. Medics work to heal wounds and sickness, but they are not always driven by a moral compulsion to do good. Some are greedy and charge high but fair prices for their services. Others revel in the pain and suffering of battle and take their time exploring the wounds they seek to heal with little thought for the suffering of their patients. Religion: Those medics who do believe in gods tend to favor gods of knowledge, medicine or community. Medics who began their careers as military personnel may choose to worship gods of war or glory. Whether or not a medic is particularly religious is a gamble though. While many look upon the acts of gods and their chosen faithful to draw strength, still others spit at the mention of gods and blame them for the messes that medics feel they must clean up. Background: Many medics could have made fine clergymen or intellectuals, but due to their station or upbringing these options were not available to them. More commonly though, the role of medic is one that is thrust upon them. Someone needed to step up and do the job, and they quickly find a talent for the dirty work of treating wounds. Races: Medics are common among many different races and all walks of life. They are more common among militaristic cultures, and cultures that are antagonistic towards magic. Thus, races such as humans, orcs, hobgoblins and maenads often produce medics. Other Classes: The nature of a medic’s job makes them fast friends and allies with many different classes. Though they tend to be looked down upon by holierthan-thou clerics and the occasional haughty wizard, few are truly willing to turn down the aid of a medic when in need. Role: Medics perform damage control for their parties. A medic’s job on the battlefield is often frantic as they must quickly prioritize their allies needs in order to best keep everyone alive. Some medics do this by performing emergency healing on allies, while others act to stop problems before they arise through proactive engagement. Abilities: Wisdom is the primary ability score that concerns medics as it determines the strength of their maneuvers and many aspects of their healing ability. Constitution and Dexterity are also important to medics as they help keep the medic in the fight and thus help them protect their allies. Starting Age: Self-Taught. Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 140 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Hit Die: d8. Class Skills: The medic’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (Martial) (Int), Knowledge (Nature) (Int), Knowledge (Nobility), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Sleight of Hand (Dex). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are the class features of the medic. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A medic is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with light and medium armor, and with shields (except for tower shields). Maneuvers A medic begins her career with knowledge of five martial maneuvers. The disciplines available to her are Broken Blade, Iron Tortoise, Golden Lion, Steel Serpent, and Tempest Gale. Once she knows a maneuver, she must ready it before she can use it (see maneuvers readied, below). A maneuver usable by a medic is considered an extraordinary ability unless otherwise noted in its description. Her maneuvers are not affected by spell resistance, and she do not provoke attacks of opportunity when she initiates one. She learns additional maneuvers at higher levels, as shown on Table 1-1: Medic. The medic must meet a maneuver's prerequisite to learn it. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even numbered initiator level thereafter (6th, 8th, 10th, and so on, the medic can choose to learn a new maneuver in place of one she already knows. In effect, she loses the old maneuver in exchange for the new one. She can choose a new maneuver of any level she likes, as long as she observes the restriction on the highest-level maneuvers she knows; the medic need not replace the old maneuver with a maneuver of the same level. She can swap only a single maneuver at any given level. A medic's initiation modifier is Wisdom. Maneuvers Readied A medic can ready three of her five maneuvers known at 1st level, and as she advances in level and learns more maneuvers, she is able to ready more, but must still choose which maneuvers to ready. A medic must always ready her maximum number of maneuvers readied. She readies her maneuvers by meditating or studying for ten minutes. The medic does not need to sleep or rest for any long period of time in order to ready her maneuvers; any time she spends ten minutes studying or meditating, she can change her readied maneuvers. A medic begins an encounter with all her readied maneuvers unexpended, regardless of how many times she might have already used them since she chose them. When she initiates a maneuver, she expends it for the current encounter, so each of her readied maneuvers can be used once per encounter (unless she recovers them, as described below). In order for the medic to recover maneuvers, she must reassure her allies of her presence as a full-round action. When she does so, she recovers a number of expended maneuvers equal to her medic initiation modifier (minimum 2) and grants all allies within 30 feet (including herself) a number of temporary hit points equal to 3 times her initiator level and a bonus on Fortitude saves equal to her medic initiation modifier for one round. These temporary hit points last for one minute or until lost, and stack with temporary hit points gained from other sources as normal (but not from additional uses of the medic’s maneuver recovery). Alternately, the medic may take a moment to assess the situation and her allies and recover a single maneuver as a standard action. If a medic has no remaining uses of triage available and recovers medic maneuvers as a full-round action, she regains one use of triage. Stances Known A medic begins her career with knowledge of one stance from any discipline open to medics. At 2nd, 5th, 9th, 11th, 15th, and 18th levels, she can select an additional stance to learn. Unlike maneuvers, stances are not expended and the medic does not have to ready them. All the stances she knows are available to her at all times, and she can change the stance she is currently maintaining as a swift action. A stance is an extraordinary ability unless otherwise stated in the stance or discipline description. Unlike with maneuvers, a medic cannot learn a new stance at higher levels in place of one she already knows. Medic’s Training (Ex) Early on in her career, a medic quickly learns to assess the battlefield in order to prioritize the needs of her allies against the dangers that her enemies present. Once per round as a free action (even if it is not her turn) the medic can assess the health of her allies. The medic is able to determine their current hit points, any conditions (including poisons or diseases) affecting them, and the duration of these conditions. As part of using this ability, the medic may also make a Heal check to assess the current health and condition of her opponents. She rolls her Heal check once and uses it for each opponent, comparing it to a DC of 10 + the opponent in question's CR. Failing this check against an opponent prevents the medic from assessing that opponent's health for one round. Triage (Ex) A medic must be able to react immediately to any danger that threatens her allies. At 1st level, a medic gains the ability to perform a triage as a swift action. When she does, she can move up to her speed, so long as she ends her movement adjacent to an ally. That ally is healed for a number of hit points equal to three times the medic’s initiator level. This increases to four times her initiator level at 7th level and five times her initiator level at 14th level. In addition, she can apply the effects of one of her medic's expertises (see page X) to the ally, if applicable. The medic can also perform a triage on herself; she does not move when she does so. A medic can use this ability three times per encounter at 1st level, plus one additional time per encounter at 4th level and every three levels thereafter. Alternatively, the medic can take a full round action to apply her triage to multiple allies at once. If she does so, she can move up to twice her speed; this movement ignores difficult terrain and does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Any ally that the medic is adjacent to at any point during this movement is healed for the medic’s triage amount. In addition, the medic can apply the normal number of medic’s expertises for a medic of her level to each healed ally. Each ally can only benefit from the full-round use of triage’s healing once per use of the ability. Using triage in this way costs two uses of the ability. Medic’s Expertise (Ex) As the medic gains experience, she picks up various useful tricks to help her be more effective at the job of saving her friends. At first level, the medic learns two expertises, and she learns a new expertise at second level and every even numbered level thereafter. Medic’s expertise that apply to her use of her triage ability are marked with an asterisk *. Medic Expertises can be found here. Improved Treatment (Ex) Starting at 2nd level, when the medic treats deadly wounds, the creature she treats recovers hit points and ability score damage as if it had rested for a full day and she no longer needs a healer’s kit to perform these actions. At 6th level, the medic can treat deadly wounds or provide long term care to a number of creatures equal to her initiation modifier at the same time. In addition, when the medic treats a creature’s deadly wounds it recovers hit points as if it had rested for a full day with long term care. At 11th level, when the medic treat deadly wounds, the creature recovers hit point and ability damage as if it had rested for 3 days. Cura Te Ipsum (Ex) Starting at 3th level, the medic’s martial training enhances her ability to defend herself while she ensures the health and safety of her allies. Whenever the medic initiates a strike maneuver she gains a +1 insight bonus on Reflex and Will saves until the start of her next turn. This bonus increases by +1 at 7th level and again at every four levels thereafter. Improved Triage (Ex) At 5th level, the medic can apply the effect of two medic’s expertises of her choice to any use of her Triage ability. At 10th level, she may apply the effect of a third medic’s expertise, and at 15th level, a fourth. Guardian of Life (Su) The medic’s dedication to the health and wellbeing of her allies is translated into an aggressive defense of their lives. Starting at 6th level, once per day the medic can initiate a counter as a free action (even if it is not her turn) in defense of her ally. This counter can only be used to protect an ally within 30 feet of the medic. The ally is treated as if they had initiated the counter in response to the attack, but uses any relevant modifiers (initation modifier, base attack bonus, skill bonus, and the like) from the medic instead of the ally. She may only use this ability once per round. The medic can use this ability one additional time per day at 12th and 18th level. Resuscitation (Ex) Starting at 9th level, the medic’s ability to treat severe wounds allows her to bring allies back from the very brink of death. The medic can use her triage ability to heal allies that have died within 1 round. If the healed creature's hit point total is at a negative amount less than its Constitution score, it comes back to life and stabilizes at its new hit point total. If the creature's hit point total is at a negative amount equal to or greater than its Constitution score, the creature remains dead. Creatures slain by death effects cannot be saved by resuscitation. Improved Resuscitation (Sp) At 14th level, the medic’s ability to stave off the death of her allies broaches on the supernatural. Once per week, she can use raise dead as a spell-like ability, with a caster level equal to her medic initiator level. Greater Resuscitation (Sp) At 17th level, the medic’s skill at treating wounds is so great she can perform truly spectacular feats of medicine. Once per month, she can use true resurrection as a spell-like ability, with a caster level equal to her medic initiator level. Master Medic (Ex) At 20th level, the medic is such an expert of the healing arts that she can apply any number of medic’s expertise that she knows to her triage ability. Favored Class Bonuses * Aasimar: Gain +1/6 of a new medic’s expertise. * Alicorn: When you use your touch of tranquility ability to absorb hit point damage, you may reduce the damage you take by 1/2 point. * Dhampir: Add +1 to the amount of damage the medic heals with triage, but only when the medic uses that ability on herself. * Dreige: Whenever you use your triage ability, the targets gain +1/4 of a bonus on saving throws against Charm or Compulsion effects until the start of your next turn. * Dwarf: Gain +1/6 of a use of guardian of life per day. * Elf: Gain +1/6 of a use of guardian of life per day. * Halfling: Gain +1-foot bonus to movement speed when using triage. In combat this option has no effect unless the halfling has selected it five times (or another increment of five). * Human: Gain +1/6 of a new medic’s expertise. * Half-giant: Gain +1/4 dodge bonus to AC when moving through threatened squares while using triage. * Hobgoblin:Gain +1/3 of a new maneuver known from the Scarlet Throne or Piercing Thunder disciplines. * Maenad: Gain +1/3 of a new maneuver known from the Broken Blade or Sleeping Goddess disciplines. * Ophiduan: Gain +1/3 of a new maneuver known from the Sleeping Goddess or Steel Serpent disciplines. * Orc: Gain +1/3 of a new maneuver known from the Primal Fury or Golden Lion Disciplines. * Tiefling: Add +1 to the amount of damage the medic heals with triage, but only when the medic uses that ability on herself. * Wulfkin: Gain +1/3 of a new maneuver known from the Elemental Flux or Broken Blade disciplines. Archetypes Ambu-Lancer Angel of Mercy Sanguinist Witch DoctorCategory:Classes Category:Healer Category:Initiator Category:Source: Divergent Paths: Medic